Teon Toxen
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Toxen's past. Realization, Transformation, and so much more.
1. I

**I**

"Hey Teon! What's up?"

Teon turned her head to see Miki, her best friend. "Hi Miki…"

Miki poked out her pink lips and gave Teon a suspicious stare.

"What?"

"You're lacking some major enthusiasm. What's on your mind, Tee?"

"It's…nothing to be worried about," Teon lied.

"Teon." Miki said in a demanding voice.

""My parents are divorcing!" Teon yelled and shoved her head on her knees, hugging her knees to her chest.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…you were just worried about me…I get it."

"Well…it's not all that bad, Tee."

"They're forcing me to choose one of them to live with! I hate it when they put this much a weight on me! I love them both and this is complete hell!"

Miki hugged Teon for about five seconds. She whispered, "You'll be alright, Tee. I know it! You always pull through…"

Teon shook her head when Miki pulled away. "Divorce is so stupid! You marry someone when you know you love them! If you have a single doubt, don't even do it!"

"Sometimes people make mistakes, Tee. You can't expect it to be perfect _all_ the time."

"I know…I'm just…hurt that they would do this to me…"

"Do you want me to spend some time with you?"

"Yes please."

They sat together all day in Teon's spacious room. The clock struck 11:30. Both of Teon's parents were home, it wasn't long 'til the arguing struck up.

"I've to go, Tee. Be strong."

"I will."

Miki said bye to Teon's parents and left.

Teon lit a candle. She said a prayer in silence. Her green eyes stared at the flame for a bit. She blew it out and went to bed.

"Why can't you just let Teon live with me?"

"I want her to have the freedom to choose!"

"I barely get to spend any time with her!"

"I still want her to have the choice!"

"You know it's hurting her!"

"Well, some choices are harder than others, Teo!"

"Meera, why can't we just split the year in half? I can have her for six months and you can have her for six moths!"

"That won't work for me!"

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you! If it doesn't work, than it doesn't work!"

Teon threw her pillow over her head, attempting to drown out the entire malfunction. She hated this. They were being so immature. Her father had a good idea, and her mother won't have it for reasons unexplained. They did this every night since Teon was eleven. Now she is a full blown teenager, and all of this is screwing her teenhood. Great. Even better, they _never_ listen to her, until now. Now the decision is all on her. All of a sudden they want her opinion on something as serious as this. She couldn't take all of this. She fetched a sheet of paper and scribbled down a sincere and truthful letter to her parents, packed her most meaningful belongings, opened the window, and climbed out into the town overlaid in the night sky. She climbed down the steep sided home carefully, sliding down the last couple feet to the ground. She ran through the brightly lit town, passing every stranger by with no words. She came to Miki's home. She slid a note under her door. "Goodbye Miki…" She whispered and ran back on the trail to her final destination: the beach. The tides rolled in gently against the shores, named with grace. She unpacked the tough rope from her bag. She tied several thick branches together that she found in the forest on her way here. She tested the raft countless times to see it it'd float successfully. Several alterations later, it floated gracefully and sturdily. "Guide me to where my destiny lies." She said before stepping and sitting on the raft, pushing herself into the water and letting the waves and tide carry her away from this place, hopefully forever.

…

The raft carried her swiftly and gently, her homeland far from sight. There were ships and other things that passed her. She ignored the people on the boats the best she could. It had been days. She marked each one carefully on her calendar. She fell to sleep once on her travels. She woke up quickly once she bumped into something. A ship. She hit her head on the cold titanium, hurting excruciatingly. She quickly paddled the raft away. She fainted on the raft.

…

Teon's eyes shot open and she screamed a bit. She looked around on guard, a twin blade in each hand. She had surfaced on some random island. She stepped off the raft and to the land, abundant in fruit-bearing trees and shrubberies. She noted all the animals that lived there. Placing her blades at ease she rubbed her head, feeling a warm spot. She withdrew her hand and noted the blood. She must've hit her head or something…where the hell is she? Who the hell is she? Where did she come from? She dug through her bag for clues. She found a journal that read 'Teon' in big letters on the cover. That must be her name…Teon. That did sound frighteningly familiar… however…there was no last name. She must not have one. She flipped cautiously through the purple book and found her age. It was on a page she'd written on what seemed to be her date of birth. She found the name of her best friend; Mikilia, or just Miki for short. Mikilia was a year older than her apparently…and her parents…no names…just mom and dad…they seemed to be awful people. She put the book back; that might just be very important later, and pulled out a photo. It was of two people. One a man, the other a woman. They shared traits with her…they must be her parents. She put the picture back. "Hello!" She called. "Is anyone here? My name's Teon! I mean no harm!"

A small boy, around the age of…say…eight or nine, climbed down reluctantly from a tree. "Who're you, miss?" he asked. He had large, sparkling blue eyes, bleach blonde hair that was messy but neat at the same time, and a scar on his neck.

"My name's Teon…I think…" she said, walking up to the branch the boy sat on.

"You think? You don't know you're name?"

Teon shook her head. "I forgot everything about my life…I just happen to have this journal that has some information I wrote in it some time ago..."

"Oh! I don't remember anything about my past life, either! My name is Glee."

"Glee, huh?" _"Seems fitting…"_ she giggled inside of her mind.

"Yeah. I've been living on this island for four and a half years."

"How old are you, Glee?" Teon asked, climbing up and sitting on the branch next to him.

"Nine."

"_Looks like I had a pretty good guess." _She thought.

"How old are you, Teon?"

"17, I think."

"Oh..."

"So…you say you've been here 5 and a half years. How'd you get here?"

"Not sure."

"It was just fate, huh?"

"Yep. Do you know how you got here?"

"Well, according to my journal, I got here by raft to get away from my parents. It seems from what I wrote I didn't like them too much."

"Oh…I don't remember my parents."

"Me either. I'm lucky I have what I wrote…and a picture of who I think is them."

"Glee, what are you doing?" a handsome male asked. He looked around Teon's age. He had dirty blonde hair that was in a purposely messy-looking style. His slim eyes were of the prettiest blue. He carried a string instrument on his back. He wore a worried expression.

"Hi Kyu!" Glee greeted joyously.

"Who is this? Who are you talking to?"

"This is Teon! She just arrived here! She's really nice!"

"Glee, we know nothing about her! She could be a bad guy!"

"I'm not! I just arrived here on this island…I think I have amnesia because I can't remember anything about myself…"

"Yeah! She's got this book that she wrote in before she lost her memory and it tells her all about herself!"

"A book?"

Teon held up the book to display what Glee meant.

Kyu sighed. "Come down from there."

Glee and Teon climbed down the tree to the sandy surface.

Glee put his sandals on.

"Do you mind?" Kyu asked as he put his hand on the book.

"Not at all."

Kyu took the book and flipped through it. "Ah. I see. Sorry for snapping earlier. We're the only ones who live here, and I got concerned about my brother. My apoligies."

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing."

"Well…I see why you're here…that's a really brave thing to do. Our story's a bit similar." Kyu mentioned.

"Would you mind telling it?"

"Not at all. Come back to our home and I'll tell you all about it, Teon."


	2. II

**II**

Kyu led Teon to his and Glee's home.

"Whoa…" Teon said in amazement. It was huge! The home was made of finished wood, painted pure white. It lied in a forest/tropical area of the large island.

"We built it from the ground up!" Glee informed from Kyu's shoulders.

"Really?"

"Well **I** am responsible for most of the work." Kyu laughed as Glee pretended to be offended.

"Hey!" Glee yelled.

"Well it's kind of true." Kyu chuckled. He turned to Teon. "Why don't you come on inside and we'll feed you something?"

"Sounds like a plan." Teon said rubbing her stomach.

They sat at a small table as Glee and Teon ate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Teon asked.

Kyu shook his head. "We ate earlier. Plus, I never eat much."

Teon looked at Glee, who was wolfing the food down happily. "What about him?"

"He's always hungry."

Teon laughed.

"So…back to our story…"

Teon listened as she ate.

"We arrived here about 5 years and six months ago…Glee was only four, so he doesn't remember it much. Our father put us here because he wanted 'better care' for us. Truthfully, I think he wanted to rid of us, so he could remarry easily. All he and his wives ever cared about really was money.

"Anywho, Glee had a disease when he was born, he couldn't see, hear, or talk until he turned five. My father bothered not to name him, so I did. I named him Glee because he's happy all the time; he always smiled no matter what…unless he was scared.

"Dad let us pick the name of the island, and I named it the BirdWing Island, because it looks like a bird's wing. He left and never returned, so we built this place over a three year period."

"Wow that's inspirational…I bet you're not used to visitors, huh?"

"No…that's why you startled me." He strummed his instrument.

"By the way, what's the name of that instrument, Kyu?"

"This? It's my Dutar. I got it from my dad when he traveled to a different world."

"You play beautifully."

Kyu lightly blushed. "Thanks…"

"No problem. Do you play an instrument, Glee?"

"I can play a drum!"

"Cool." She looked at Kyu. "I love music…"

"You play something?" Kyu asked.

"The sax."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She walked to her things and pulled out her saxophone. "Jazz was always my favorite genre."

"I like Jazz, too."

They harmonized randomly together for a bit.

"Kyu!" Glee yelled.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Please excuse us." Kyu said, going to the kitchen.

"Kyu, I think Teon needs to be here, with us."

"What?"

"She's nowhere to go!"

"But…"

"Kyu, she's pretty, cool, and we share interests! And she can defend herself! I saw her dual blades!"

Kyu looked into the living room and noticed his bow & arrows and sheathed swords against the wall. He noticed Teon cleaning out her instrument.

"Okay. She can stay here."

They went back into the main room.

"Hey." Teon said.

"Teon, do you wish to live here?" Kyu asked.

"Uh…well…I've no other place to go…so…sure."

"Wonderful."

…

Teon lived on the BirdWing Island for years. She fell in love with Kyu and treated Glee like a little brother.

One night, Teon was teaching Glee about the saxophone and how to play.

"Tee! Teon! There's something you need to know!" Kyu yelled, running up to the mauvette.

"Yes?"

"There's an unfamiliar ship up ahead, and they're anchoring on our shores!"

Both teens went inside to get their weapons.

"Glee you stay upstairs! Teon and I will be back."

"I want to help!"

"No! It's too dangerous! You've to stay."

Glee sat on Kyu's bed and watched out the window.

"Who are you?" Kyu asked, in archer's position.

The Chieftain of the crew eyed down the teens affront him. "Who are you?"

"I don't need to provide you with that information. You are trespassing on **our** island!" Kyu said, "Now who the hell are you?"

"We're the people that're taking over."

"I beg your pardon! Who granted you the right!" Teon yelled; her blades in hand.

"We granted ourselves the right!"

"Leave." Kyu growled.

"And if we refuse?"

Water-like aura surrounded Kyu's arrow. "You **will** face the consequences."

The battle began.

The Chieftain and his men swung their swords at Kyu and Teon.

The teens swiftly dodged. Weapons clashed, wounds were created.

The Chieftain slashed Kyu in the arm.

Kyu shrieked from the pain.

"Kyu!" Teon yelled.

"I'm fine! Don't let down your guard!" Kyu aimed and released an arrow into one of the men's arm. His body was encompassed by water and he drowned. This action repeated with different men. A man showed up behind him and he arrowed him without even looking.

Teon took on the Chieftain for a bit. She cut his face and as he went to tend to it, kicked him in the face. He fell backward and they alternated.

Kyu took on the Chieftain.

The Chieftain tried to go after Teon.

Kyu grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Don't touch her! I'm your match now!"

"Unhand me!" He yelled pulling away.

Teon finished off the last of the men and looked over her shoulder. "Kyu!" She screamed at what she saw.

The Chieftain had stabbed Kyu with one of his own arrows. He lay there, lifeless. "I love you, Teon…" he whispered as he died. She never heard him.

"Kyu!"

She went to run to him, but the very last man set a fire in the trees Kyu was surrounded by. Her shirt caught fire and as she tried to put it out, the right side of her hair caught fire. Black smoke filled her lungs, poisoning her. The man and his Chieftain pushed her into the trees.

"TEON! KYU!" Glee yelled from the window.

Teon's skin burned and she died.


	3. III

**III**

Toxen's eyes blinked until they were completely open. She was resting in bed. She noted the mirror on the wall and leaned forward to look in it. Her eyes were bright emerald green; her hair was of the darkest mauve; and most noticeably, the right half of her head looked…shaved. The other half was long and spiky/curly.

"Hello darling. I see you've awakened." A man with silvery toned hair greeted.

"Superior? I'm trying to sleep." She said.

"Oh? It's your first official day in the Organization and you're already sassing me?"

It's true. Her initiation day was yesterday, and she still had to meet everyone fully.

Xemnas left.

She put on her coat, put her hair in a high side ponytail and after taking care of her morning hygiene, she began the day. Closing the door behind her, she left the room and bumped into a boy.

"My bad…hey! You're the new member! Uh…Toxen, right?" the boy with sideswept blonde hair asked.

"Hey. Yeah, that'd be me. Excuse my being naïve, as you know, I'm new."

"S'ok, I was one of the newest before you joined. I understand completely." He reached out a hand for a shake, a seemingly genuine smile naming his thin, pink lips. "I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." She shook his hand.

"Hey! Roxas! That the new rookie?" A guy with flaming red hair questioned, sliding down the hall smoother than butter in a hot pan.

Roxas nodded.

"Well, Toxen, My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He extended his hand out to her.

She shook it and her lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She blushed.

"Way to go, Axel." Roxas said flatly, face-palming himself.

"It's the way to treat a lady."

"What about Larxene?"

"That's no lady. That's a…that."

"I'm taking it Larxene just ain't your bag?"

"HELL no."

"I dig what you're sayin'."

"Way past cool."

They fist bumped.

Roxas looked utterly confused. "Okay…Anywho, why don't you let us show you around? It'd be a pleasure."

"Cool, let's hit the road."

"Hey, Zexion! The rookie wants to meet you." Axel informed.

Zexion looked up and saw Toxen.

"Toxen, this is Zexion. He's extremely and unbelievably short, so you might have to kneel to-ouch!" Roxas punched Axel's shoulder.

"Not everyone is as tall as you, Axel." Toxen said.

"Yeah! Anyway," Roxas said, "Zexion owns this library."

"Smooth. I love reading."

"Keep doing so," Zexion stated, "Or else you might end up like Axel."

"Hey! I turned out great!"

"Sure."

Toxen laughed.

"Now please leave, if you would. I don't like Axel's loudness disturbing the peace."

"Hey!"

"Do you see what I mean?"

"C'mon Axel. Let's just go." Roxas said.

Axel made a face at Zexion and guided Toxen out.

"Where to next?" Toxen asked.

"We could go see Xigbar." Axel said.

"Eww…do we have to?" Roxas asked.

"Come on." Axel said.

They went up to the balcony.

Xigbar was apparently a man of older age, black haired with streaks of white and some gray. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail regularly. Axel said he had the most annoying speech pattern known to mankind. He was talking to a youthful boy with dirty blonde hair, styled interestingly in what seemed to be a mullet. He had eyes of the prettiest blue and a goofy smile.

Toxen squinted at him. He reminded her of someone she met in her human days…she just couldn't put her finger on it. Those days are foggy. He was handsome though.

"Aww, Roxas! You didn't tell me Demyx'd be here!" Axel whined.

"He's not **that** bad." Roxas admitted.

"You know, I can hear you!" Demyx yelled, "What the heck, man?"

"Like, just ignore them Demyx." Xigbar said.

Too late. Demyx was already storming over to the three. His fake anger faded when he noticed Toxen. "Hey! I remember you! Uh…Toxen!" he gave her a broad smile and pulled her into a hug.

Her face turned red with blush.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, an eyebrow raised on each male.

"Cool to see you again!" He said, pulling away from her.

"Uh…yeah." She said, rubbing her arm, "Vice versa."

"You know, I thought it was awesome, the way you totally kicked Xiggy's butt during sparring the other day." Demyx flattered.

"Oh…that was you?" She said staring at Xigbar, who angrily reddened in the face.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Axel said, "Man, that Duexblade of yours is amazing!"

"Thanks." She said, laughing at Xigbar's reaction.

"Shut up!" Xigbar yelled. He was already taking a disliking to her.

"Yep. Xigbar can't accept defeat." Roxas laughed.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to fight you." Demyx admitted, "I wouldn't've lasted seven seconds in there! I better get training for when I **do **have to face you!"

"We all should." Roxas chuckled.

"Oh stop!" Toxen laughed a bit.

"Yep. All of you. With an exception of me." Axel said.

"Riiiiiight." Roxas said.


End file.
